


Pirates of Okinawa

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, X JAPAN
Genre: M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Gackt's family was taken from him by pirates, he promises himself that he would revenge their deaths. His quest takes him onto a pirate ship and straight into the arms of the captain. Only, he's a killer and to love men is immoral and wrong, everything was wrong about hide's affections. Yet Gackt can't seem to be able to walk away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2010 and didn't remember it at all. Proof reading this was like reading the story for the first time and the pairing, yeah I'll write anything it seems.

            It had been a long hot day and Gackt was struggling to sleep. Even the single sheet above him was suffocating and eventually he kicked it off, letting it fall to the floor before he tried once again to get some rest. A loud crash of thunder made him jump and then the rain started. Pounding at his window like somebody trying to get in. Though he knew a thunderstorm wasn't something to be scared of, he was only twelve and he began to worry. What if lightning hit the house? What if the wind, that was picking up ferocity, broke his window? What if that really was someone trying to get in and not the tree branches banging on the glass?           

            Eventually it got too much for him and quietly he got out of bed and knocked gently on his sister’s door, hoping she was still awake.

            “Are you awake?” Gackt asked, pushing open the door slowly to find his sister asleep in her bed. Knowing she wouldn't mind he got in beside her and lay still, feeling a lot safer now he had his big sister with him. She was always so brave and calm. He doubted anything could make her scared. She wasn't even worried when their father, an admiral in the navy, shouted at her for not tidying her room, or wearing a dress that was too low cut for his liking. She was only fifteen but already she acted like a lady.

            Despite feeling safer, Gackt was still lying awake half an hour later. The noises at the door really did sound like somebody trying to break in and not just the storm. Not even his sister’s presence could alter that feeling and as he heard a loud crash downstairs he realised they really were being robbed! The crash had been loud enough to wake his sister up and sleepily she glared at Gackt, assuming he'd been the one that woke her up.

            “You need to get over your fear of storms,” His sister scolded. “I'm sick of waking up with you in my bed.”

            “Forget that, somebody has broken into the house.” Gackt informed her.

            “I don't think so.” His sister retorted but from the landing she could hear the sounds of their father challenging the intruders, his footsteps descending the stairs. Then a single gunshot rang out and the sounds of laughter could be heard from downstairs.

            “Don't leave any of them alive.” Came a commanding voice and the intruders took to the stairs.

            “Quick, hide.” Gackt sister encouraged, pushing Gackt into her wardrobe and shutting the doors knowing there wasn't room for two. Her door was flung open in that instant and grabbing a poker from the fireplace she stood up to the pirate before her.

            “Get out of my room.” She threatened but the pirate only laughed and raised his gun. Gackt could see all this through a small hole in the wood and though he couldn't see the pirate’s face, he could tell the man had long pink hair and was wearing a hat like that of a captain.

            “You're a pretty one,” the pirate said sounding pleased. “Why don't you drop that stick and we can have some fun?”

            “Never.” His sister exclaimed, horrified at the concept but the pirate only drew his sword and used it to knock the poker across the room.

            “You had your chance.” The pirate informed her, grabbing her and forcing her down on the bed. Helplessly Gackt could only watch as his sister was raped, too scared and powerless to help her. Her screams still filled his memory, though never once did she cry for help.

            Gackt could clearly remember the way the pirate had slit her throat the second he was finished with her. The silent tears flooded down his face as he watched the pirate leave. He heard the men discuss his family. How everyone was now dead and still he hid.

            He remained hidden whilst the pirates looted his house, taking everything of value that was inside. He didn't even move when they were gone and he remained hidden until the familiar voice of the police chief could be heard downstairs.

            Gackt could remember the way he had bolted out of his hiding place then and ran straight into the arms of the police chief, who was a good friend of his fathers. He remembered his desperate description of what had happened and how everything was in chaos afterwards as the police investigated the damage that had been done.

 

            Five years later Gackt was still not over the event. He had spent the years plotting his revenge but it was only the year before that he had decided to do something about it. He turned his attention onto finding the pirate that had been responsible for his sister’s death. She had been the only one not to face a quick death and it was her attacker that Gackt hated and blamed for it all. Had he not been the captain?

            Finding a pinked haired pirate captain had been easy. There was only one, a pirate named hide who had been terrorising the Okinawan islands for the last decade. His flag matched the ones the witness had seen in the harbour that night and he knew without a doubt that hide had raped his sister. But how was he meant to find the pirate? How was he supposed to get him alone? That was the problem he'd been facing over the last year but today was the day he got any answers, for he had found a man hide traded with and was paying him a visit.

            The tradesman owned his own business, a seedy bar on the edge of town that attracted the rough sort but for those in the know this was more than a bar. This was where all criminals went to trade with each other and sell on their stolen goods, as well as form partnerships and alliances. The man in charge had done dealings with hide in the past but right now wasn't too pleased with the pirate. In fact, he wanted him dead almost as much as Gackt did.

            “Are you Yu~ki?” Gackt asked the man behind the bar, who gave him a quick once over.

            “I might be,” Came the suspicious answer. “Depends on who you are.”

            “Sou.” Gackt replied using his alias.

            “Then I'm Yu~ki. Let's go into the back.” the bar man said, leaving his staff to carry on serving the few customers that were in the bar this early. Silently Gackt followed and entered the small office, saying nothing until Yu~ki had shut the door and settled down on one of the two seats in the room.

            “100,000 yen for hide's weakness.” Gackt stated, wanting confirmation of their deal.

            “It won't help you much.” Yu~ki warned.

            “I'm a man of my word. If it's something I can use I'll throw in another 10,000” Gackt promised. He had inherited his entire family’s money and estate, which still amounted to a lot despite everything that had been stolen, his father always had been smart enough to keep most things of value in a bank vault.

            “hide has a preference for pretty young boys,” Yu~ki responded. “He's been known to let them on his ship many a time just for the night. That's when he lets down his guard.”

            “Why would he let them on his ship?” Gackt asked, still naive to the ways of the world.

            “For sex.” Yu~ki replied startling Gackt, who had never even considered the concept.

            “But that's just....” Gackt began, trying to find something negative to say about it but coming up short.

            “Disgusting and immoral,” Yu~ki replied. “He'd let you on his ship, you're pretty enough, but he'd make you satisfy his filthy desires. A nice boy like you doesn't want that.”

            “How do two men have sex?” Gackt asked, paling as Yu~ki explained it too him. Could he do that? Probably not but maybe a kiss would be all it took. Kill him fast whilst he was distracted.

            “Do you know where he'll be?” Gackt asked. “I have a plan.”

            “That will be another 100,000.” Yu~ki warned but when Gackt nodded his agreement and paid up the details were given, he was left feeling happier than he ever had in the last five years. He knew his sister’s killer and where to find him.

 

            Waiting quietly, dressed like a local errand boy, Gackt hid in a dark corner watching the large ship come into harbour. He'd already decided the best way to get on board would be to try and sneak on. Best case scenario he succeeded and could hide in the captain’s quarters. Failing that he'd demand to see the captain and hope his plan worked.

            The ship was painted black and because it was night barely showed up, even under the harbour lights. Its flag flew proudly, displaying a skull with a spider hanging from a thread in the left eye socket. hide's symbol and part of the reason why he was known as the pink spider. As the ship slid into port several pirates jumped out and went about their business but that was all. Clearly this wasn't a raid. Damn it. There was no way he could sneak aboard an almost fully crewed ship. Especially one that was on guard in case of an appearance of the local police or navy. He'd have to try plan B from the start.

            Stepping from the shadows he approached the boarding ramp and the two guards that were waiting there. He smiled shyly at them, trying his best to look as young and pretty as possible. Just like the captain liked.

            “What do you want.” One of the pirates demanded glancing nervously behind the boy in fear he had back up.

            “I want to be a pirate.” Gackt announced firmly, grinning again.

            “Yeah right. Scram.” The pirate snarled at him.

            “Wait, I think the captain might want to look at this one.” The second pirate commented.

            “Perhaps.” The other agreed and to Gackt's delight his hands were tied behind his back and he was led aboard the ship before being secured to the mast pole. He was the centre of attention for a while until the ships first mate ordered everyone back to work.

            “You want to be a pirate?” The first mate asked Gackt sceptically. “You know it's not a nice profession. You might get hurt, scar that pretty face of yours.”

            “I know how to fight, I'll be the one leaving scars.” Gackt replied, realising he'd made a mistake he added. “Or perhaps I should say corpses?” Yes, that was better. He didn't want the pirates to think he was soft enough to let his enemies live.

            “One corpse anyway.” The pirate replied laughing before noticing the crew had stopped working again and went off shouting orders and abuse. Gackt knew he couldn't let down his guard and so remained with his back pressed against the mast and a hard look on his face. His mind repeating his reasons for why he'd want to become a pirate over and over again, the lie sounding more and more like the truth every time. He needed to be able to answer hide's questions without thinking, without hesitation. As if this was something he truly wanted to do.

            It wasn't that long before the pirates returned to their ship, the pink haired captain at front looking pleased. He wasn't at all like Gackt pictured him in his head from his fractured memories. He had expected an ugly scarred face set in a permanent scowl but instead he got a captain with graceful bone structure and a playful look in his eyes. This was no mean tempered captain but a man who loved his job and his crew. This might be harder than Gackt had thought, a man like that usually had complete loyalty from everyone around them. 'I'll get him alone.' Gackt told himself, knowing his determination would show on his face but that anyone looking would assume he was just determined to be a pirate.

            “Kaoru, what is this?” hide called out to his first mate, as his eyes fell on Gackt.

            “He walked straight up to the guards and asked to join us.” Kaoru replied sounding bored. “We thought it was best to let you decide.”

            “You want to join us?” hide asked, turning his attention onto Gackt and looking him over clearly pleased by what he saw. “You ever been on a ship before?”

            “My father was a fisherman. I know a bit.” Gackt replied, not a complete lie. He had been on a boat many a time as a child and though he knew how to work the sails, he had never tried for himself.

            “You know how to fight?” hide asked.

            “Yes,” Gackt replied. “My uncle was a blacksmith.” He added noticing hide's look, a fisherman's son wouldn't know how to fight but a blacksmiths nephew might.

            “Sounds like you have a good life on shore.” hide commented.

            “What as a fisherman?” Gackt said, shuddering at the thought, not entirely faked. A gentleman like himself would never dream of fishing for a living.

            “A good respectful career.” hide commented.

            “I killed my fiancé’s lover,” Gackt informed hide. “They’re going to find out, that's when I saw your ship pull into the harbour.”

            “You're on the run?” hide asked, giving Gackt a final look before turning around and ordering his crew to move the ship out of harbour. Slowly the boat began to move and ten minutes later they were in open sea.

            “Untie him.” hide ordered a nearby pirate, who quickly undid Gackt's bounds and got out of the way so that hide could once again run his eyes over Gackt, like a man might do when buying a new horse. “Follow me.” hide ordered and nervously Gackt followed the captain to his quarters, wondering if he'd get his chance now or would have to submit first. The thought filled him with dread, though he had to admit it helped that hide was pretty. It was hard to believe this man had raped his sister but there was no one else. No other suspects. It had been him and Gackt held onto the anger these thoughts brought up, as it was better than being scared.

            “Place all your hidden weapons on that table,” the captain pointed and when Gackt gave him a startled look he added “You expect me to believe you'd face a crew of pirates unarmed?”

            “That would be stupid.” Gackt agreed, pulling a knife out from the waistband of his trousers. No big deal, he had another.

            “I'm planning to strip search you,” hide informed Gackt. “Any more weapons and I will kill you.”

            “I might have another,” Gackt admitted, his hopes crumbling as he pulled a second knife out from a sheath on his leg. So, he wasn't going to kill hide now. He was going to have to gain his trust first. Great, just great. He knew exactly why he was here, he'd seen the lust in hide's eyes as he had studied his body, he was going to have to let this pirate have his wicked way if he wanted his revenge. Feeling less horrified by this concept than he had expected, Gackt stood firm as the pirate began to undress him, each article of clothing carefully checked before been tossed in a pile. Even his shoes were studied for hidden compartments, this was a man who took no chances and it occurred to Gackt that this man wouldn't easily let down his guard.

            Gackt didn't miss the captain’s hands wandering over his body, as if by accident. He knew what hide liked, young innocent boys that he could use to satisfy his own perverse desires, knew that he was exactly hide's type. Surprisingly he also knew he enjoyed hide's attention. It was a startling revelation that caught him off guard and he struggled to deal with the concept that he could enjoy another man's touch. Never mind one who had been responsible for the death of his family.

            “You have a perfect ass.” hide complimented Gackt, running his hand over the smooth tight skin appreciatively. Ordinarily Gackt would have pulled away disgusted but he needed hide to believe he enjoyed this. That he would be willing to satisfy him.

            “Thank you.” He got out, blushing shyly and turning away as if he was embarrassed by the pirate’s attention.

            “Sometimes people hide things inside,” hide informed Gackt. “You do understand that I need to check.”

            “Check? How?” Gackt asked but it wasn't until he was bent over the table with hide's finger pushing inside him that he understood. This was the most humiliating thing he had ever done and at first he just lay there, praying it would be over soon. hide was certainly taking his time and slowly Gackt began to relax. This wasn't too bad, almost pleasant, then hide's finger touched across a particularity sensitive spot and it was all bliss. He tried to bite back a moan but perhaps that was what hide wanted?

            “That's right, moan for me.” hide encouraged and Gackt did just that, even moving his hips upwards to get hide to bury his finger in deeper. At first it had been an act but that soon faded as arousal began to take over.

            “You’re weapon free.” hide announced, removing his finger leaving Gackt feeling empty and more than a little embarrassed. Trembling slightly Gackt managed to stand up and turned to face the pirate, looking very much like the confused virgin he was. “Like that?” hide teased.

            “umm....” Gackt got out, no longer having to act.

            “Don't be shy,” hide said. “It's only natural you enjoy my attention.”

            “Natural?” Gackt got out before he could help himself. His self-control was clearly slipping, not a good thing.

            “I know how to please people.” hide replied with a wink, as he placed his hands on Gackt's shoulders. “Do you want to be pleased?”

            “I don't know.” Gackt got out as his mind went into overtime. He was supposed to be acting like hide's sex toy, that had been the plan. The only way he knew for sure would give him time alone with the pirate in his room. But then there was the fact that this was wrong and immoral and he was fundamentally a good man. But he had enjoyed having hide's finger inside him so much. Which was wrong again, as this had been the man to rape and murder his sister.

            “You do know,” hide encouraged. “You want me. I know you do.”

            “I don't.” Gackt got out shaking his head but the pirate wasn't listening. Instead he was placing his lips over Gackt's own and they shared a kiss that sent sparks of pleasure through Gackt's body and made him completely helpless to resist. By its own will, his body pressed itself against hide's and his arms wrapped around the pirate’s waist, holding him tight. When they kissed like that he couldn't think, didn't have to think. He only had to feel. It'd been so long since he had been able to forget the pain and grief. So long since he hadn't been dealing with the guilt he felt for being unable to help his sister.

            Then, too soon, the kiss was over and hide was pulling off his coat and shirt giving Gackt a clear view of his chest and arms. Arms that made him freeze in complete and utter shock.

            “No need to be scared,” hide laughed “I won't make you do anything you don't want to.”

            Gackt wasn't listening, his memory was crystal clear. The pink haired pirate who had raped his sister had arms covered in tattoos from his wrists, all the way up his chest. hide's arms however were practically ink free. He wasn't the pirate Gackt was after. But that was impossible. It had been hide's ship. A pink haired pirate captain. There were no others, it had to be him. But despite all this evidence Gackt knew he had it wrong. hide was actually innocent, of this crime at least.

            “Then let me go now?” Gackt asked, unable to handle any more. He needed time alone to think. Not just about this new revelation but over the feelings that filled him when he thought about hide and his beautiful face. It was beautiful and he could freely admit that now.

            “Don't you want some fun?” hide teased.

            “I need to think,” Gackt admitted. “Please. This is too much right now.”

            “Go on then.” hide said with a sigh, as he sat down on his chair and watched the young man dress. He may be many things but a rapist wasn't one of them. He liked his partners willing and Gackt was clearly far too worked up for that to happen that night. Virgins were always so sexually confused. Needed time to accept just how satisfying sex with a man could be. Tonight hide would let Gackt deal with his new found sexual revelation. Tomorrow however would be an entirely different story.

 


	2. Chapter 2

            The pirate, charged with the responsibility of keeping an eye on Gackt, was called Sugizo. He worked as the ships navigator and was both outgoing and narcissistic. Qualities Gackt had seen in him in the first few seconds they had met. Of course the first thing Gackt had noticed was the bright pink hair but one glance at the navigators arms showed he was definitely not the man he was looking for.

            Led through the ship Gackt couldn't help but notice that pink seemed to be a common theme among the pirates on this ship and he frowned as he realised just how hard it was going to be to single out the single rapist from a ship filled of criminals.

            “What's with all the pink hair?” Gackt eventually asked, unable to hold back his curiosity.

            “hide has pink hair,” Sugizo said with a shrug. 

            “So, it's out of loyalty to your captain?” Gackt asked.

            “Yeah, I suppose.” Sugizo agreed, leading Gackt into his room and throwing a pillow and blanket on the couch. “That's your bed.” He announced.

            “That's not a bed!” Gackt exclaimed.

            “Isn't it?” Sugizo asked. “Well there's the floor and I suppose if you must the table. Take your pick.”

            “Is there no actual bed?” Gackt asked, realising as he said it how spoilt he must sound. Sometimes a good upbringing was hard to hide.

            “You start at the bottom.” Sugizo responded, giving Gackt a look before stepping through a door which clearly led to his bedroom. Gackt stared at the door for a moment before slipping of his shoes and making himself as comfortable as possible on the sofa. Needless to say, he got little sleep that night, not only was the sofa uncomfortable but his thoughts were a mess. Who killed his sister? Would somebody attack him in the night? What was his true sexuality? It wasn't right that hide could turn him on so completely with just the simplest of touches, but he did. Was he truly into men too? What would it mean if he was? So many questions but he couldn't answer a single one.

 

            The next day was dull and overcast and it never really let up raining. A constant drizzle seemed to fall from the sky soaking them all to their skins. Gackt had been appointed the task of mopping up the water in the inner halls of the ship. An endless task as once he had reached one side of the ship the other had become drenched yet again. By late afternoon his back ached, his feet were sore and his hands were covered with blisters. Gackt didn't complain once, despite the temptation. He was supposed to have come from a rough upbringing and as he had no idea what that was like, he refused to complain about a few aches and pains.

            “I've been sent to cover you. Your shift is over.” A young boy of about fifteen announced and Gackt gladly handed over the mop, giving the young boy a smile of thanks. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing now, so went to find Sugizo who was meant to be in charge of him. He had found it strange to have such freedom on the ship but it had all made sense soon enough. There was nowhere to run and there was always somebody nearby who could watch what he was doing, should they please.  hide had a loyal crew which was made obvious by the way they smiled when they saw him. There was no fear of the captain on this ship, just respect and admiration. It was the last thing Gackt had expected, as pirates were known for being fierce back stabbers who'd do anything for wealth.

            Reaching Sugizo's room he found the door locked, which meant Sugizo was elsewhere. He turned to leave to find he captain had just entered the hall and was watching him thoughtfully.

            “Have you seen Sugizo?” Gackt asked, not quite liking the thoughtful look in the captain’s eyes.

            “I suppose you noticed our brief stop earlier,” hide commented, referring to their hour break from sailing at a small port town that morning.

            “I noticed, but I was working so I didn't really pay attention.” Gackt answered.

            “Yeah you were. Hard from what people have been telling me. I'm impressed a rich boy like you Camui Gackt can handle a full day’s work, but you proved me wrong.”

            “I don't know what you're talking about.” Gackt lied, as it occurred to him what had happened. Sugizo had been suspicious of him all night and especially early that morning when he had been picking at his food. Sugizo had clearly shared his concerns with the captain, who had somehow managed to do some research into his past in that brief hour he'd been at shore.

            “Why are you here?” hide demanded to know.

            “I told you. I killed a man.” Gackt replied, sticking to his cover story as close as he could.

            “Your fiancés lover,” hide replied studying Gackt for a hint of a lie. “But you're not the son of a fisherman.”

            “I live with my uncle who's a doctor.” Gackt replied truthfully. If hide knew his name he'd know about his upbringing. The problem would occur if he had figured out why he lived with his uncle. Surely not in such a short space of time?

            “You lied to me.” hide said, sounding more annoyed than angry. Clearly he didn't know everything, which was a relief, but Gackt would have to find his target quickly, clearly the captain was going to search into his past and it wouldn't be long until hide found out the truth.

            “Would you have let me on board if you knew the truth?” Gackt demanded to know and the pirate paused for a moment before laughing.

            “Properly not,” hide agreed. “I don't tolerate liars but I'll let this one slip. I'm sure Sugizo will give you enough grief over it.”

            “About that, do I really have to share with Sugizo?” Gackt asked, not liking the navigator very much and disliking the sofa even more.

            “The only spare bed is in a communal room. The pirates there won't like a pretty boy like you joining them, they know I favour people like you.” hide replied.

            “Because you sleep with them?” Gackt asked and hide only laughed, waiting for Gackt to figure it out. Though smart Gackt seemed kind of clueless on this one, so hide decided to help him out.

            “It's ironic really, when I have such a large soft bed that would easily fit two.” hide commented and then the penny dropped for Gackt.

            “If I let you use me, you'll let me share your bed?” Gackt asked. “Forget that, I'll have Sugizo's sofa!”

            “But you'd enjoy having me inside you.” hide commented, making Gackt glad they were alone right now and nobody could overhear this conversation.

            “I doubt it.” Gackt said, with some doubt evident in his voice.

            “I won't rush you,” hide replied. “For a night in my bed tonight the price will be some kissing and the rights to touch you wherever I please.”

            “Above the waist,” Gackt tried to negotiated.

            “We'll see,” hide replied. “Depends on how much fun I'm having.”

            “That's not really...” Gackt began but hide wouldn't let him finish.

            “Come join me for dinner.” hide interrupted, clearly an order not a request.

            “Sure, I'd like that.” Gackt replied with perfect sincerity. Breakfast and lunch had both been disgusting and he had been dreading another meal like that. He'd starve to death at this rate but hopefully the captain’s food would be at least edible.

            “Come on then.” hide replied, knowing perfectly well why Gackt was so eager. The truth was the meals had been pretty grim recently because they'd been low on supplies but after the two recent stops the ships kitchens were once again full and there would be a feast for the men tonight. Gackt of course wouldn't know this and assume the food he was eating was special because it was made for the captain. A belief hide wanted Gackt to keep for a while, as it served his purposes to have Gackt wanting to eat with him. It'd serve his purposes even more if he could get Gackt to eat him too but that was just his dirty mind not liking having to go slow.

            Too lost in his perverted thoughts for conversation, hide silently led Gackt to his quarters and sat him down at the table that only the night before he had been searching him on. The two knives were still here, out of sight in one of the drawers but hide knew he'd give them back once he could trust Gackt with them. For now he'd hold onto them out of self-preservation but also because they were a part of Gackt he could hold onto whenever he pleased. hide could be very sentimental when nobody was watching but only the closest members of the crew knew just how much. He wanted Gackt to be one of them one day. When he had grown bored and tired of his partner and moved on to someone new.

            hide ordered a waiting man to go fetch their dinners and joined Gackt at the table that had already been set with crystal glasses and silver cutlery. Tonight he was having a western theme and wanted everything to be perfect. The wine sat in a bucket of ice by his chair had been imported from France and cost a lot of money. How much hide couldn't answer, as he had personally stolen whole crates of the stuff from a cargo ship several months ago.

            Taking the wine, he opened it expertly and filled the two waiting wine glasses carefully. It was clear he had already been planning for Gackt to join him from the way the table was set to the man waiting to fetch the food. In fact, hide had only left the cabin earlier to go find Gackt as he wanted to invite the other himself. He could have sent someone to go fetch him but this was more personal. Gackt was his date tonight, whether he realised it or not.

            Taking his wine hide took a sip and smiled as the familiar semi-sweet taste filled his mouth. Perfection, not quite as nice as the taste of a man but close. Across the table Gackt was sampling his own wine and seemed pleased at the taste. The food may be the same downstairs but the drink certainly wasn't. hide had provided beer for his men, the wine was running low and for now would be his alone. With the exception of those he chose to entertain in his cabin and his first mate, Kaoru, who more or less did as he pleased.

            “I stole that wine specifically,” hide shared. “Took several weeks for my allies on the shore to figure out the shipping routes and when the deliveries would occur.

            “It was worth it.” Gackt replied, who was already quite the expert on wine thanks to his uncle who always let him sample a glass should Gackt request it.

            “I know,” hide replied. “You know I'm from a rich family too originally, that's where I got my love for wine. Most of the men here are too common to enjoy this properly but I suspect you might be different.”

            “You're from a good family?” Gackt asked, surprised at this revelation. Why on earth would a wealthy man turn to a life of crime.

            “No, a rich one,” hide corrected. “My father was a thief, taught me everything I knew. But I got bored of life on the shore. Ended up finding a love of piracy instead under the captain Yoshiki who still sails these seas. I was literally under him sometimes to, he taught me a lot. Perhaps I can share such knowledge with you?”

            “How did you become a captain?” Gackt asked, deliberately pretending to be naive enough to not understand what hide was talking about.

            “Yoshiki wanted a fleet,” hide replied. “This was about the time our relationship was falling apart, but he still loves and trusts me. It was only natural he'd make me a captain. Sometimes when he wants a big raid we go and help but most of the time we're free to sail as we please, unless there's something he wants. That's what we're working on now. He wants a necklace and asked me to get it. The blue peacock.”

            “The blue peacock!” Gackt exclaimed, recognising the name of the necklace that always sat around the neck of the youngest daughter of the emperor’s brother. It was made from white gold and had a peacock pendant made from precious stones, mainly sapphires and emeralds.

            “Don't look so startled! I have no plans of hurting the princess. I only want her necklace.” hide replied, wanting Gackt to know that although he did many bad things he wasn't a cruel man.

            Before Gackt could reply, the man from before came in with a tray containing two bowls of soup and some fresh bread which was placed on the table for them. Without a word the man left, already having orders to do so. He would return with the main cause in twenty minutes but until then the two men were alone.

            “Broccoli and Stilton soup made from the freshest broccoli and the finest cheese money can buy.” hide explained, a personal favourite and was in fact being served to the entire ship.

            “It's like you've been researching me, cheese and wine?” Gackt teased, knowing hide had done some research. Wine and cheese were two of his favourite things in the world.

            “I lucked out on this one.” hide said, realising he was beginning to like Gackt for more than his pretty face and perfect body. This man had a level of class he hadn't seen in anyone since Yoshiki and for him to appreciate the same foods was even better. Some people would pull a face at having to eat this soup but Gackt was already taking his first mouthful, a sigh of contentment actually escaping his lips as he tasted the chef’s own recipe. hide could only watch Gackt for a moment as he stared at those lips hungry for more than food. Would Gackt ever sigh for him like that? He hoped so, more than just physically he found himself craving this man, who in all honesty he knew nothing about.

            The main course was fresh salmon served with a selection of vegetables and new potatoes. Again it was all perfect high class food and the only difference from downstairs was they were getting plaice. It was another course Gackt enjoyed completely. In fact, so far this was the best meal he'd ever had, but perhaps being half starved was making any food taste nicer than it should.

            Dessert was apple pie, served with fresh cream and was the first course Gackt picked at as he didn't want to eat too much pastry, especially when he was already full. hide noticed this but said nothing, as he suspected the meal had been good enough to make Gackt want to eat with him again tomorrow. Conversation had flowed easily all night and hide found that Gackt's company alone was enough to make him happy. That wouldn't stop him trying to seduce Gackt later but it was nice to know.

            “Come on eat some pastry.” hide teased, offering his own spoon to Gackt with his last bite of pie.

            “No.” Gackt said but the second he opened his mouth he found the unwanted pie being pushed straight in. Unimpressed he swallowed and wondered if this was going to be what the rest of his night would be like. Unwanted things being shoved in his mouth and him ending up swallowing things he'd rather not think about.

            Sure enough, Gackt found himself being led into the bedroom but he had agreed to his. To whore himself out for food and a warm bed, had he really sunk that low? Apparently so, as hide was now sitting on his bed waiting for Gackt to join him. With his heart pounding, thanks to what he would have claimed were nerves, Gackt got onto the bed beside hide and let the other man kiss him.

            Like the night before he was enjoying the kiss and shutting his eyes he accepted his fate, if not entirely willingly but without regret or any other negative emotions. He might as well enjoy this. Something that proved easy to do as hide was a great kisser and his whole body was responding to the other man's advances.

            Without being asked Gackt wrapped his arms around hide's back and moved so he was straddling hide, their kiss growing in intensity and passion as time passed. There was no rush or hurry, just a slowly increasing lust that was slowly turning into the arousal of both men.

            Perhaps it was knowing he could stop whenever he wanted that took away Gackt's fear. Maybe it was simply desire, or perhaps it was a growing appreciation and respect for the captain that made him want to do this. Most likely it was a combination of all three that had Gackt stripping off his own shirt and tossing it aside.

            Suddenly he was on his back with hide over him, the captain’s mouth exploring his chest with gentle kisses, whilst Gackt simply lay back and took it. He had promised hide he could touch anywhere above his waist and the pirate was clearly taking that offer for all it was worth.

            When not a single part of Gackt's chest didn't tingle from hide's gentle lips, hide pulled away and admired the man before him. Such big innocent eyes and smooth muscles that rolled down his chest until they reached the waistband of his trousers, which hid an impressive erection that hide just longed to play with, but would Gackt let him? It wasn't part of their agreement and hide found he wanted to keep his word to the younger man. He wanted Gackt's trust and commitment and he suspected that Gackt was used to men who didn't push their luck.

            “Let me watch you play with yourself.” hide encouraged and Gackt stared at him, wondering if he was being serious. He seemed to be and he was so hard and desperate for release. It wasn't like he was ashamed of what he had to offer either. Knowing he'd be using his hand eventually, though he had thought it'd be alone, Gackt began to unfasten his trousers and let his erection out into the open air. Beside him hide was pulling Gackt's clothes from his body so that he lay naked but ignoring that Gackt began to stroke himself, feeling cheap for doing so. He never had liked pleasing himself but if it was this or hide then he would have to choose this.

            Knowing exactly how to get himself off Gackt stroked his length for a few minutes, shutting his eyes so he could pretend he was alone. A few content sighs escaped his lips and beside him hide could only stare in delight at what he was seeing. His own erection was desperate for attention but he ignored it as he watched the young man get his pleasure.

            When Gackt came he let out a moan and hide wanted to jump him right there and then. Instead he quickly pulled open his own trousers and took Gackt hand in his. Firmly he pushed the hand into his trousers and held it against his crotch.

            “You look so good using your hand.” hide complimented Gackt, who stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before he let his fingers gently brush along hide's erection. The moment he did this hide let his hand go and he was free to pleasure hide as he liked.

            He tried to make it quick, going straight for the pleasure points but hide seemed to be the kind of man who could keep it up for as long as he pleased. Great for a willing partner but for somebody who was so nervous and unsure it wasn't the best situation to be in. Of course hide couldn't hold back forever and he soon came across Gackt's hand and the inside of his trousers. Unconcerned by the mess, hide smiled at Gackt and leant over to kiss him again. The night wasn't over yet and there were many more kisses and touches to be claimed. Not once did hide even try to break their agreement, as it had become sacred to hide. Gackt was too special to lose by being too hasty, so he would take his time.

            Eventually the two men fell exhausted into bed and sleep took Gackt away from hide fast. The captain watched him for a moment before turning off the light and settling back to go to sleep himself. Today had been good but the next day would be even better, for tomorrow he would claim the blue peacock for Yoshiki, as well as whatever he could take for himself from the young man beside him. With these happy thoughts hide fell into a blissful sleep, where he dreamt he was lord of the sea and that Gackt was lord of the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

            The raid was scheduled for the early hours of the morning and so hide and Gackt were awoken early to get dressed, have breakfast and take up arms. Everything was done quickly and without fuss and soon the ship was ready for its attack on the boat containing the princess. It was well defended by trained navy officers but their guard was low. They were just helping the princess travel a short distance and there was no treasure travelling with her except for the jewellery she wore. They weren't expecting an attack because what was the point for a few trinkets? Unfortunately for them one of those trinkets had caught Yoshiki's eye and so an attack was going to happen against the odds.

            “Your job is to defend our ship.” hide said, handing Gackt his two knives and a long sword from his personal collection.

            “Are you trying to keep me out of the fight?” Gackt demanded, before it occurred to him that maybe that was exactly where he wanted to be.

            “Not really,” hide replied with a shrug. “The fight will come to you, it usually does.”

            “Whatever.” Gackt muttered, suspecting hide was lying to him. Without a word he went up on deck just in time to see the white military ship come into view. They seemed curious more than worried but they would be, they were current flying without a flag of any kind so there was no way anybody could tell they were pirates from a distance. Expertly their ship was steered in the direction of their targets vessel and then suddenly their attack was launched. Within sixty seconds the two ships were tied together by ropes and the first wave of pirates jumped aboard the military ship. Gackt held back as ordered and could only watch the battle before him.

            Glancing down the ship he noticed several other pirates with him and knew they must have similar orders. In all honesty he was kind of bored of the whole thing and longed to get in on the action. He was an excellent swords man and would have loved the chance to show off his skills.

            As the fighting moved below the deck the first mate, Kaoru, suddenly turned and walked away from the action and towards the boat. Gackt watched surprised as Kaoru jumped over the railing and began to cut the joining ropes. A few of the other pirates started to join him and all of a sudden Gackt realised that he was witnessing a mutiny.

            “Hey what are you doing?” Called out a blond pirate from beside Gackt. He looked mad and was clearly not part of Kaoru's plans.

            “He's stealing the ship. Isn't that right?” Gackt asked, realising as he said it that he wouldn't let this happen. hide didn't deserve this betrayal and beyond that having hide as captain suited Gackt's purposes.

            “That's right.” Kaoru said, looking pleased as he stood facing Gackt, his loyal supporters quickly gathering behind him ready for whatever challenge that might face their leader. “Care to join us?”

            “No.” Gackt replied firmly and the blond beside him stood firmly by his side. Out of the remaining pirates three joined Gackt's ranks but the last two, seeing the unfair odds, deserted Gackt and went to stand by the traitorous first mate.

            “A pity you fools are so loyal to that idiot.” Kaoru commented, in a tone of voice that made it clear he wasn't sorry. In fact, he seemed glad to have somebody challenging him, probably eager for a fight.

            “hide is the best captain any pirate could ever wish for.” Spoke up a pirate on Gackt's side but Kaoru only laughed.

            “Is he? He's more concerned with fucking pretty boys and fulfilling his ex-lovers every desire to really focus on what's important,” Kaoru remarked. “Money. And jewels off course but mainly money.”

            “hide gets us money. He does his share in piracy.” Spoke up a pirate behind Gackt but Kaoru wasn't listening.

            “Hey Gackt, how is hide in bed?” Kaoru teased, expecting the young man to back down but surprisingly Gackt didn't. Seeing this betrayal, he had developed some kind of loyalty to the pirate captain and instead of getting embarrassed he turned smug.

            “Oh, he's simply amazing,” Gackt replied. “Though I doubt you know what good sex is.”

            “Good sex is having some pretty girl squirming beneath you,” Kaoru replied. “I don't even care if she's willing.”

            “So you have to rape women to get any?” Gackt challenged, his eyes automatically falling on the first mate’s arms that were unfortunately covered right now. Suspicion began to grow on him as he realised that Kaoru could quite possibly be the man he'd been looking for. He was cruel and openly admitted to rape and sure enough was wearing a hat that a young boy would quite easily mistake to belong to that of a captain. As first mate it was quite likely he would take on the captain’s role during raids, when hide was busy elsewhere. His hair was dark brown which was why Gackt hadn't even considered him before but that had been a foolish error. Hair was so easily dyed that it could quite easily have been pink all those years ago.

            “Feisty, I might just keep you alive. I'm sure some of my boys would love to bring you down a peg or two before we kill you. Shame I'm not into men, or I'd do it myself.” Kaoru remarked and with that the attack began and Gackt found himself defending himself from blade after blade.

            Odds were against them but Gackt was an amazing fighter, after being so thoroughly trained for so many years and he managed to hold his own. The blond beside him seemed to know what he was doing as well and their combined skill seemed to make up for the lack of men. Still the fight went on and on and by some strange twist of fate Gackt found himself facing Kaoru one on one.

            Now Kaoru was a challenge even for him and he found himself struggling to hold his own against this pirate. No wonder he was first mate if he could fight like this! Desperately Gackt withhold the onslaught but found that whilst being able to defend himself, he was unable to press on an attack. He was going to have to fight dirty. In a sudden movement he grabbed one of his hidden knifes and stabbed straight for the pirate, managing to cut a slash across his waist and over his arm. Unfortunately all this had achieved was to cut cloth and leave a scratch. Angrily Kaoru lunged at him with an intense ferocity that almost knocked Gackt's sword from his hand. Still the attack had revealed a small part of Kaoru's arm to Gackt, which was in fact tattooed. Could it really be him? If only he could see more, there was no way to tell from such a small fragment of a tattoo.

            His instincts screaming that he found the killer and Gackt found himself being lost to anger, which he turned into strength. Finally he had the upper hand in this fight and Kaoru was actually stumbling back away from him. Seeing an opening Gackt lunged the knife towards Kaoru again, not aiming for the kill but for his arm. With deadly accuracy Gackt managed to cut a long line down Kaoru's arm, making the shirt sleeve fall open revealing those tattoo's that were so engraved in his memory. His attack unfortunately broke his own guard and he found a sword being stabbed into his side, just above his waist. It missed all vital organs but hurt like hell.

            His anger reaching fever pitch Gackt lunged in a desperate attack, that was so against his normal careful fighting style that Kaoru didn't even see it coming. His sword buried deep within Kaoru's chest and punched his left lung beyond hope. Untreated it would prove a fatal wound but it wasn't enough to stop Kaoru lunging at him again, his sword hitting Gackt hard in the shoulder drawing blood.

            With his sword stuck in Kaoru's chest, Gackt found he only had his knife to defend himself with but he no longer cared for his own life or the etiquette of a fair fight. In a final desperate bid, he raised the blade and brought it down hard on Kaoru's wrist with such force the pirate dropped his sword, his other hand was reaching down, properly for a hidden blade but Gackt was having none of that. With a solid kick he knocked Kaoru back hard and watched as he fell to the floor with a satisfied grin. Quickly he straddled the pirate and held his knife in a two-handed grip.

            “This is for my sister.” Gackt informed Kaoru, slamming the knife down straight through the pirate’s heart. Blood began to pour out of the other’s wound and then his throat but Gackt only grinned, a cold hard grin that contained no mercy or pity. “You know I always thought your death would just be to get my revenge but it's gone past that. You betrayed your captain and that alone is unforgivable. This is more than revenge now, it's justice.”

            “Just... finish...” Kaoru tried to plead, unable to finish his thought.

            “No. It won't be quick.” Gackt informed him, holding the pirate down as he died beneath him. He was choking on his own blood now but Gackt found no pity. It probably took a minute or two longer for Kaoru to die but Gackt still didn't move from him, all he could do was stare down at the man who had ruined his life as a child and had come so close to ruining it again now.

            Where had that thought come from? Why did he care what happened to hide so much anyway? Shaking his head in shock, Gackt got up and looked down at the mess. There was no one left alive on this ship except the blond who had originally stood beside him in defence of the captain. How much he had witnessed Gackt didn't know but he didn't ask. Instead he jumped over the ship’s side and onto the military ship on the other side, quickly loosing himself in the fray as he went and hid. He knew hide's plan was to leave as many people on board alive and so the ship would eventually be set free to sail away and he planned to be on board. A pirate’s life wasn't for him. He was an honest well brought up man, who should be defending this ship and it's princess, not attacking it.

            It wasn't long until he heard the order to retreat being shouted but he remained hidden. He could tell by the pirate’s excitement they had what they had come for and was pleased for hide, though he knew he shouldn't be.

            Waiting until the commotion died down, Gackt stepped out onto the deck and went in search of the captain, planning to confess everything and accept the consequences. To his surprise the captain was an old friend of his father’s and he was welcomed on board with nothing but surprise. The captain even promised his silence to Gackt, not wanting to see his friend’s son be arrested for his actions. The official story was Gackt had been a prisoner that had managed to escape during the attack and nobody once questioned this story. Why would a man like Gackt be hanging out with pirates by his own free will?

           

            Maybe a year passed where Gackt tried to have a normal life on shore but he just couldn't fit in with high society any more. He longed for the sea and the freedom it had brought. To lose himself in that fight had been the greatest thrill and it occurred to him that maybe what he truly wanted was to be a pirate. It was a crazy idea, yet it was what he wanted and so he sold his home and bought the biggest and fastest ship he could find. Now all he needed was a crew but he knew just where to find them and went to visit the bar owned by the man known only as Yu~ki.

 

            It was another five years until Gackt finally ran across the pink spider once more. Five years in which he had grown into the life of piracy with enthusiasm. Having witnessed Kaoru's mutiny he had been careful about who he hired and knew without a doubt that his first mate, You, would never betray him.

            He enjoyed his life but he knew something was missing, hide. No matter how many men he tried to form a relationship with, it was never the same as the pink haired captain. hide was the only pirate he had ever met who shared his enjoyment for the finer things in life, something he found he was missing more and more every day.

            Then had come the raid, a simple attack on a ship carrying silk from the continent. Gackt loved silk for his own clothes and it fetched a lot of money too, which would please his men. The raid had been running perfectly, until the other pirate ship had docked up on the other side of the ship. Worried about the competition Gackt wondered if these pirates were friends or foe.

            As swords clashed Gackt frowned in annoyance, they had got here first! Why couldn't the other ship leave his men alone? Angrily he stormed towards the ship, when he realised he recognised the man coming his way. His hair was no longer pink but Gackt knew who he was instantly.

            “Sugizo?” Gackt asked, not knowing how to react to this man who was neither friend or enemy.

            “Gackt!” Sugizo exclaimed, staring at the other in amazement. When the man had abandoned them the blond pirate, whose name was Daisuke, had shared everything he had witnessed, which included Gackt's final words to Kaoru. Figuring out Gackt's motives for being on the ship in the first-place hide had let the other go without a word. A life of piracy clearly wasn't Gackt's calling and his actions in the end had been no betrayal to hide, as Kaoru had been planning a mutiny anyway.

            “Is hide with you?” Gackt asked, not caring in the slightest what Sugizo thought of him. He just wanted to see the man who had claimed his heart so long ago.

            “Yeah. He's still captain,” Sugizo replied. “I'm first mate now, though I still work as navigator.” As Sugizo spoke it was clear Gackt wasn't listening. His eyes were frantically searching the ship for hide and then there he was. Almost unchanged by the years he was as beautiful as Gackt remembered him. Without a word Gackt walked past Sugizo straight towards hide, his heart pounding in fear of rejection.

            And then hide noticed him and he looked surprised and then delighted. With a huge smile he approached Gackt and, knowing he was forgiven, Gackt wrapped his arms around the older pirate and placed his lips over hide's in a desperate hungry kiss. Around them the fighting pirates stopped, as it occurred to them that perhaps their captains were on the same side.

            “Take the remaining silk and let this ship go!” hide barked at his crew, the second the kiss was over. “We'll spilt the silk in half.” He added for Gackt. “As soon as this ship's gone hook yours to mine.”

            “Sure.” Gackt agreed, barking the orders for his crew to return to their ship. With a final quick kiss, he went to join them and let the ship separating him and hide go. Nothing would separate them now, not any more.

 

            That evening Gackt was in hide's quarters, happily eating the meal provided by the other captain. Never once did it occur to him that hide might be feigning forgiveness to poison him now. His trust however was not misplaced, as there was no way hide was going to hurt the one man who'd been on his mind for so long. The one person he had actually considered having a relationship with, had been the one person to get away, but now he was back and hide was determined to keep the other in his life.

            “You seemed happy to see me before,” hide commented as he finished his dessert. “Would it be egotistical of me to think you missed me?”

            “Egotistical but correct,” Gackt answered. “You're the only pirate I've ever met who has a chance of ever understanding my upbringing. Beyond that, I found I actually missed you worse than I thought possible. I've had other men but nothing I do with them can even compete with the pleasure one kiss from you can bring.”

            “You stuck with men?” hide asked both pleased and disappointed. As much as he was happy that Gackt had chosen men over women, he had wanted to take the other’s virginity. It was a fetish of his and why he got bored of partners so easily. He loved men in their innocence and naivety, which Gackt would no longer have. Yet here he was still longing to sleep with the other, Gackt truly was special.

            “I know you like virgins but let me show you the joys of an experienced partner?” Gackt suggested, getting up and placing his hand on hide's shoulder for the briefest of moments before leaving through the door that led to hide's bedroom. There was no vocal answer to his question but only a second behind hide appeared in the room and without a word slid the bolt shut on the door. Their kiss was magnetic, their lips drawing the other one near and not wanting to part once they had joined.

            Again, it was up to Gackt to lead, stripping hide naked in a hurry before pulling the other close to him and practically melting against his body. Already he was harbouring an erection and against his thigh he felt that he wasn't the only one. This was clearly not going to be slow or even romantic but that was the last thing Gackt wanted right now. He wanted hide inside him too much to wait and the other clearly wanted it just as bad, if the way his clothes were falling from his body were anything to go by. Naked within a minute Gackt grabbed hide by the hand and dragged him to the bed before pushing him down firmly in the middle.

            His lube was back on his ship and he had no idea where hide kept his but getting it would take too much time away from the other anyway. In desperation Gackt wrapped his mouth around hide's erection and did his best to coat it with a layer of saliva. Not the best but better than nothing. Then without hesitation he straddled the other and pushed himself down hard, taking the other man inside him with a groan of pain. He hadn't expected it to hurt this bad without preparation. Below him hide only smirked, they both knew this was Gackt's fault for being so hasty. Sensing a challenge to his sexual abilities Gackt shifted slightly, discovering that it wasn't too bad. In fact, it was quickly becoming just as pleasant as it usually was, as his body got used to the intrusion. He didn't let many men enter him but those he did tended to like it rough. hide however was different, used to virgins he was also used to being slow and gentle and so when Gackt began to move so eagerly over him he was washed away by a wave of pure pleasure.

            Reaching up hide let his hands wander over Gackt's perfect chest before realising what he was doing. Last time Gackt had been in his bed there had been a no below the waist touching rule but surely that no longer applied. Deciding it was definitely stupid of him to even think that the rule might apply, hide wrapped his hand around Gackt's erection. Of course there were no protests and so he began to stroke Gackt with firm hard movements, in time with Gackt's movements over him.

            And then they both reached their orgasm in unison and the room was filed with moans of pure pleasure. Yet the night wasn't over, that had just been taking the edge off things. Now romance could take its place in their relationship.

            Sitting beside hide, Gackt glanced over and smiled, letting his lips brush against hide's before they kissed a long and tender kiss like none they had ever shared before, because this time the kiss was brought on by the love between them.

            “Do you still want your precious virgins?” Gackt teased but hide only laughed. What a stupid question! Why would he ever want anyone who wasn't Gackt? Though innocence was tempting....

            “How about next time you pretend to be one?” hide suggested. “It is your fault I never got the chance to experience you like that.”

            “Sure,” Gackt agreed eagerly. “On the condition that next time is now.”

            “I think I can accept that.” hide agreed, as he leant over and kissed Gackt as if it was the first time. Sometimes it was best to forget the past and just start again, at the beginning. To forget the harsh reality and all struggles. The events that had led them here. This wasn’t a final kiss, it was the first of many more to come.


End file.
